I Kept My Promise
by babykittys
Summary: At the end of the movie, Old Rose goes back to Jack. What was going through her mind? here's my take on it!


**Hello! this is my firs Titanic fic, and it's about old Rose returning not only the necklace to the sea, but herself to her long lost lover. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>As she walked on the deck, of that lonely ship; the feeling of a place, nearly forgotten over these passed 84 year. Remembering of that first night, when she walked to the end of a different ship. Surely it was the same ocean, but not the same.<p>

Walking closer to the railing, images of that first night, when a young man, knowing nothing about her, saved her life.

Looking now, to the cold ocean that took the lives of so many that night; no matter their age, no matter their class.

Gripping the bar, same as she did so many years ago, it felt more of a dream that was never forgotten, rather than real memory. Stepping up on the first rung, remember when she threw herself over the top, ready to end it all, or to try to survive the carnage, she nearly cried. The ocean below and around her was such a beautiful blue.

She look down, the coveted diamond in her hand. The heart of the Ocean that caused so much scandal, that caused so much greed. She remember back fondly at Eilis Island, right after the man took her name as Rose Dawson, the surprise she felt when she found it in the pocket, of that stupid coat. Almost as if fate would want her to remember the life she had almost picked, and of the wonderful hours before the sinking she shared with her new found love. A smile spread on her face, remembering of that rainy day.

She dropped it. Millions of dollars sank down into the ocean depths.

But, it wasn't hers. No it wasn't. The oceans heart, sank back to were it belonged, with all the souls lost on that night.

She felt the weight that she had been carried on her heart for so long, lift off, and go down with that silly old necklace.

At that moment, she knew.

It was time to let go.

Asleep in her warm bed, one month shy of 101 year of living, she thought of the life she had lead after that horrible night.

She had done so much. She acted, she caught an enormous fish, she graduated from University. She'd gone to far away places, rode an elephant, flew an airplane named Josephine. She even rode that rollercoaster until she puke and drank cheap beer, even rode a horse like a man threw the surf of the beach.

Yet, something was missing, in all those moments, pictures, and memories.

Or someone.

Slipping into unconsciousness, she saw the pictures of the Ship of Dreams that laid hidden from the sun forever. But the more she thought of them, the more they fell to the background. Instead, she saw the new wood floors, the sunlight dancing off them so gracefully. She could feel how slippery the wood was.

Walking down the hall and turning the corner, her nose was filled with the smell of open sea and new paint.

Two gentlemen opened the door for her. Walking inside, she saw the face of friends, that hadn't changed since that night.

Trudy, her kind maid who understood how evil of a man Cal was.

The men who would play beautiful music for the first class during meals, and who played the last kind beautiful thing that most of them would never hear again.

Tommy and Fabizon, the tough Irish and Italian fellows who helped them that night and was her loves friends.

Cora, and her father, how she looked pretty dancing that night at the party in third class.

Mr. Andrews, the brains and back bone of everything that had to do with the Titanic, and also the only other man that would listen.

Many others were there, all ages, all classes, and all races. But there was one that caught her eye.

She hurried up the steps of the grand room, up to the clock.

There, waiting for her as promised, was Jack. Not a day old or any less handsome than he was the first time she laid eyes on him. His stretched out hand was a warm invitation that she would never refuse.

She grabbed it, with her young soft hands, letting him guided her to his side. He kissed her, full of passion she hadn't felt in 84 years.

As the crowed cheered, she felt at home. Not just with the family she had unknowingly lost that night, but with the loved of her life, heart, and soul.

Safe in his arms, back where she belonged, she was finally home.


End file.
